


【魔道祖师乙女向】车

by starcool



Category: all你 - Fandom, 魔道祖师乙女向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcool/pseuds/starcool
Summary: *洋/澄/羡/曦*车





	【魔道祖师乙女向】车

洋.

他将你手腕捆起来，吸吮着你的耳垂，尖锐的虎牙轻轻划过，感觉到丝丝痛意。  
双腿被他强行掰开，蜜穴在他的揉弄下流出了水，你咬住下唇，眸里氤氲着水汽。  
“姐姐……让洋洋操你好不好？”  
在他的揉捏下你早已经浑身瘫软，只得软绵绵地呻吟出声。  
他一个挺身将阳物插入你的蜜穴，渍渍水声中交织着你娇媚的呻吟声。  
“唔啊……薛洋你轻点呜呜……”  
“洋洋把姐姐弄疼了呢……”  
他虽这么说着，动作还是越发卖力。  
“洋洋很喜欢姐姐哭起来的样子呢。”

澄.

他原本板着的脸染上了淡淡粉红，生疏地亲吻着你的嘴唇。  
宽大的双手抚摸住你的臀部，见你不听话的扭动，他轻轻拍了拍。  
似乎很喜欢你这幅情欲正浓的模样，他嘴角勾了勾，手揉了揉你的胸部。  
蜜穴早已开始渴望他的进入，你主动地抬起双腿，用含着泪花的双眸看着他。他皱了皱眉头，对你说会有些疼，然后猛地进入。  
你惊喘出声，双手紧紧地扒住他，疼得泪哗哗地流出来。  
“呜呜……嗯啊……”  
“江夫人给我生个孩子好不好？”  
他认真地询问你，你边喘边说着，  
“唔啊……好……”

羡.

他说着荤话，逗弄着你，又时不时捏一下你的臀部，你羞愤不已的样子让他笑得分外开心。  
他伸出手指轻轻揉着你的小穴。你不敢和他对视，将红透了的脸别开。  
他笑嘻嘻地脱了你的衣裳，在白嫩的身躯上留下细细密密的吻痕。  
“小娘子真香。”  
他在你的体内狠狠撞击着，吻住你的嘴，娇喘声也消散在了他的吻里。  
“小娘子这副模样，当真好看。”  
“羡羡喜欢。”

曦

他揉着你的小白兔，在你耳边吐出一句又一句情话。  
你从没想过他也会说情话，被他揉弄的软软的，只能喘着气说自己想要。  
他轻柔地进去，温柔至极，也让你感到十分的舒服。  
“曦臣很爱夫人。”  
“夫人爱曦臣吗？”  
“爱……啊……唔哈……”  
你被他顶的喘出声，脸红扑扑地埋在他怀里。  
“我……唔嗯……很爱很爱你……”


End file.
